


Problematic Mcyt Oneshots

by K0re_666



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0re_666/pseuds/K0re_666
Summary: This is my coping mechanism for trauma that I went through not YOU (unless you also went though grooming) if your gonna tell me to kill myself or die or i'm a freak and I'm going to help, thanks. I'll see you in hell because you told a minor (me - 15) to do that and that they're going to hell. Its my coping mechanism not yours.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

If you were too lazy to read the notes I am 15 so sending hate and telling me to die and I'm going to hell will only make you see me in hell.

If heaven/hell are real^^

This is MY coping mechanism not yours, also before you say 'oh but this is illegal and morally wrong' shut the hell up because.

1\. I will only write for a character if they are at or above the age of consent where they live.  
2\. I know this is morally wrong  
3\. It wouldn't be considered bad if people didn't enforce those laws

Also if you hate the problematic mcyt community then don't read stories for it. Your basically saying your lifes purpose it to hate on other because you believe what they're doing is wrong, even if it is.

If you don't like something don't force yourself to read it just to hate on it. And just so you know I was part of the DR and UTAU community before so thats just as toxic as it gets so I'm not afraid of your death threats because I use to get them all the time.

Anyways TL;DR - im 15 and was groomed and this is my coping mechanism so shut up.


	2. Boundaries/Requests

Sorry to stall but like everyone else I have boundaries to what I will write, I'm okay to write incest and non con and stuff like that but NEVER will I EVER write a story involves the following.

Necrophilia (This excludes Glatt/Ghostbur)  
Piss Kink  
Shit kink  
Food kink  
Story that involves a character under the age of consent where they live (Example; Drista)  
And others. I just wanted to get that out there before I actually start writing and people start requesting.

So request in the comments ig.


	3. Baby Boy - Ranboo X Tubbo

Ranboo had promised to take care of Tubbo for the day because Tubbo couldn't be alone for too long. They were watching a movie together when Ranboo heard a whimper from Tubbo.

And wow, did you actually believe I was stupid enough to actually make a book like this?

Did you believe that I would do something so scummy?

Wow, I really tricked a few of you, while yes I do fixiate on the problematic mcyt community a bit I am not gonna go wear that out like a metal. 

Yes I was groomed and this is a coping mechanism but I know that if I wanted something like this I can always just go on Ai Dungeon or read someone else's book.

But for real, I know this community is fucked and I know that this is wrong so I'm not gonna go around trying to force people to accept this community because I feel like that would put me on the same level of dreamsexuals. 

Please please PLEASE don't harass people who genuinely spend time on these books. I saw in the comments of one book someone called the author a 'freak of nature' which isn' t justifiable.

If you want to have seggs on the crafting table with Dream or wanna make Jschlatt have seggs on the crafting with his uncanon (is it canon or not?) Son go to Ai Dungeon.

But for real the night I discovered this I forced myself to read and had about 3 mini panic attacks so your books do affect people so stop..

Don't harass the MCYT's to make them say they're okay with this shit cause thats only gonna make them more strict with what you can write.

Thank you.


	4. Skirts - Tommy X Wilbur

Why are you even still here? Did you expect me to turn around and say.

"Oh yeah that last chapter was lying to get the antis off my back"? If your hear waiting for me to sexualize the MCYT's in the kindest way possible fuck off. You'd do better waiting for someone to make a Drista X Dream Smut than waiting for an actual chapter.

If you make these stories please understand that some of these people are minors and some are just not comfortable. Once again to to Ai Dungeon for your fantasies.

There is the small chance that MCYT's will find this and theres a bigger chance someone will send this to them. Imagine yourself in their shoes.

Here I'll create the scenario for you:

You wake up and go on twitter seeing a DM from a random person. It's a link to a AO3 book, your excited to see if someone had made a story of you.

You click on the link and a feeling of disgust washes over you. The name of the story is 'problematic MCYT smutshots' the chapter is (insert username) X (mcyt you dislike)

Please consider their feelings..


	5. Kitten - Ranboo X Dream

So I woke up at 3am to a few of you congratulating me for not being a scum and posting shit that makes the MCYT's uncomfy because I respect peoples boundaries and even if I did make a story like this it'd stay in drafts.

Though I also got comments being sarcastic and saying that my book is still wrong. So, If any antis that weren't here before pull up, I will know they specifically searched for this just to yell at the problematic mcyt community because I removed every tag.

Also for the person who called me an anti, did you actually read my chapter? Or just a few words, because I am still part of this community I just have the human decency to not post real chapters.

Now I need to address an obvious thing, no matter how many chapters I pop out with a title that'd be considered problematic no chapter here will ever support the idea of posting something like this, thats a fucking embarrassment not an achievement.

And for anyone who says 'oh but your still a bad person because bla bla bla bla bla I fucking hate you blah blah blah go die blah blah' please in the kindest way..

Shut the hell up bitch.

I don't like this community and I don't wanna be part of it but my brain forces me to be here so I am.

For anyone who didn't see where I said this I'll put it again. I have ADHD, I hyperfixiate on things, even if I don't want to and even if I hate a certain thing I'll need that thing to keep me sane.

I don't believe its like that for everyone so don't try and say 'oh in well that's not how hyperfixiations work because my distant cousin that I haven't seen in 5 years has ADHD!!1!!!!1!1!1!1!1!'

Please don't be that guy and you might not care about what I think but if you did that i'd put you on the same level as dreamsexuals.

Now of course I hear you, I wouldn't want innocence to stumble upon this and then see the tags and wonder what 'problematic mcyt's' is and then they are just as bad as people on wattpad. So I removed the tags, a simple and easy fix for everyone.

But for the people who are just rude, you don't even exist to me. Not to be the trauma bragger/bully romanticizer and be like 'oh im so quirky because I went through this and that!' My 'best friend' literally fucking bullies me everyday.

And then when I said they were being toxic they brung up an argument from a few weeks ago before I called them toxic for constantly yelling at me where I yelled at them over call because they did something that made me mad.

So yeah, don't try and get me to delete this book because for now on its technically here for a message, it already was but now only people who search for it will find it. So if your an anti who search for this maybe find a better hobby than bullying people through a AO3 comment section. And if your part of the pmcyt community and genuinely think its okay to sexualize minors your just callmecarson 2.0. If you know its wrong then don't be rude because the first pmcyt I saw the person who made it was a good author but she was rude.

So there, sorry for the long rant that went off the rails from the original topic.


End file.
